Wolves
by darkangel507
Summary: Wolves watched over the land since the beginning of time, guarding over their respected elements. But as nature's balance shifts and evil emerges the ancestry of the wolves' power will awaken. AU Yaoi summary might not sound good but check it out.


A/n eh before I start this… The idea came from Wolfs Rain. Not the plot though. And if it sounds anything like the plot please tell me because I never watched all of it. I don't want to do a disclaimer. Seriously why would you all read my story and sue me? Don't you want to read what happens? Flashback

**Wolves: Chapter 1**

The snow lay thick on the ground and was still falling heavily covering everything in a beautiful peaceful blanket of snow. White sheets forever lay out over the immense land, warning of little life in this desolate land. Yet still tranquil, as silent snowflakes danced their way down to earth. But the steady running of one midnight blue wolf disrupted the quiet peace. Thick, shiny, dark blue fur was prominent in the white fantasy. Leaving behind large paw prints and small storms of snow as it searched desperately for its lost loved one. Miles of snow covered the nearly uninhabited land for normal humans could not live in the icy wasteland. Only living on the outskirts where at least some trees dared to grow. Hours the wolf has kept its paced fully determined to find his pair.

If he could howl he would, a mix of anger and sorrow clashing intensely together making his insides go into knots. He could feel the full moon on his think fur allowing him to continue his search that he hoped wasn't in vain. The emptiness and pain already seeping its way inside of him, just thinking of losing his love. Never should he have let his golden furred koi go off on his own. He was complaining nearly the whole way back to the outskirts of town though. Mostly he was just not himself, the sun had refused to make its way to their small area leaving his koi without the warmth of his element. Much like how he gets when clouds block the stars from him.

I'm so sorry koibito please don't be gone.

He just kept telling himself it would work out, just like before. He's going to find his pet, bring him back home and make things better.

So he tried to get his panicked mind away from the thought of his koi being gone. A happier memory surfacing.

* * *

The golden coated wolf padded gracefully in the snow curiosity blooming in his mind when he kept picking up the scent of another in the frigid wind. He would go by this calmly even though his paws wanted to spring forward in excitement just to see another wolf. He searched the white land with interest, a wolf had to stick out in this snowy wasteland. The scent was getting more distinct perhaps that of those midnight wolves? He knew the scent even though he never actually smelled one before. Wolves of the night, star wolves, many names of those dark furred wolves that ran with the moon and seemed to reflect the very sky itself. However, there was very few of them. Beautiful but rare.

Then he stopped as his searching ceased on a large rock still not buried beneath the snow. He stuck up his nose proudly in the air. Ha! It was a midnight wolf! Curled up, very much resembling a dark blue fuzzball, was the object of his curiosity. Obviously too occupied in sleeping then the wolf strutting itself in his territory. Unaware of the snow rising below ready to swallow him whole in just a few more hours. He walked closer curiosity finally taking the better of him. The wolf was... beautiful. A gorgeous midnight blue coat that almost looked like it glowed in the moonlight. And his ears! They're so fuzzy!

The slumbering wolf's ears perked up at the sound a paws padding in the snow, and took it as another lowly dog till his nose picked up the scent of another wolf. Which quickly got his attention. Such a nice nap too. He stretched and shook the snow lazily out of his fur.

He paused as the other one showed signs of living. His ears perking automatically at the movement. The dark wolf cocked his head wonderingly at him. Well... is it going to move? As soon as the wolf shook out his fur he had lost all abilities to move his legs. Why in the world this blue fuzzball was doing this to him he had no idea. He did have control but the first sight of the object of his curiosity it flew away with the snowflakes. He must have looked away lost in his thoughts because the wolf was replaced by a human. It yawned! Just yawned its mouth wide open not even bothering to cover it. Then shook his head trying with no success to get the blue bang out of his eyes. The navy headband wrapped around his head only did so much with the bunch of unruly locks. Pale skin seemed too fragile for the fierce snowstorm with only a black shirt and jeans. He supposed those were boots soon being covered with snow. He couldn't figure out which form was more beautiful.

He wrapped his arms around his legs watching the wolf in front of him. He was grateful for the moonlight allowing him to appear calm, he felt like he ate butterflies instead of a turkey sandwich. Which reminded him he still hasn't ate since then. Food and sleep was his main priority. Golden fur so much resembled the color of the sun at its brightest. The days when the sky is clear and light roams freely over the land. He was beautiful sitting there in the snow almost as if giving off his own light. Exactly why he couldn't move, just stunned.

And it just an hour he had the now human form blonde on top of him kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Seiji!" his voice drowned out by the roaring wind as he stumbled through knee-deep snow, not knowing he changed to his human form. Gods, where was he? He could smell his pet's scent but he didn't know where it was coming from. The several feet of snow had him wondering his koi could have already been buried deep within freezing to death. He would never be able to find him. He could dig but the snowstorm that had just recently matured would pile on the snow faster then he could dig. He still searched for him, extending his senses as far as he could.

There barely seen in the white snow was his Seiji-kun lying lifelessly. The snow, as Touma thought, was covering him. If Touma was any later Seiji would have been buried.

"Seiji please..." he felt the tears run down his cheeks chilled in the cold. Seiji wasn't in wolf form... he could freeze to death! He nearly fell beside the pale lightly blue tinged being frantically searching for a pulse that would give him some hope his Seiji-kun was alive.

There was none.

No wait... there... very faint a flutter of a beat. Quickly slowing but still there.

Not giving another thought he picked the blonde up in his arms pulling him against him hoping to put some warmth into the limp deathly cold body in his arms. While protecting him against the fierce snowstorm that threatened so loudly to blow the little light left in Seiji out. The previous bright light that would radiate from him when he smiled or laughed. He knew wolves had a different spirit than other animals. There's consisted of whatever element they watch over. A lack of that element for a period of time can have drastic effects on the wolf. Which was why seeing a red wolf was a very, very rare occasion. They watch over fire, keeping its deadly balance in check. Its decreasing energy signifies either the wolf was tired or weakening or it has used its power.

His mind worked madly to find the answer of what happen to his koi. The blonde didn't just feel cold, he felt... empty like he was drained of his power. That wasn't good.

He ran at full speed that closely matched the speed of a wolf. His feet no longer sunk in the snow as he ran lightly over the snow with wolf like grace. He followed the scent of his cabin; it was still faraway. How did his koibito get so far from their original path? What happen? If he didn't find it soon Seiji might...

"Just shut up! He'll be ok."

He kicked the sturdy wooden door open greeted by the warmth of the cabin provided by the fire. He used his foot to shut the door behind him not wanting any more heat to get out than necessary. He gently lay his koi on their bed and began stripping the frozen clothes to be replaced by warm sweater and pants. Checking over for any injuries or bruises. Everything of Seiji was like touching ice and made him want to retreat his heads into something warmer. What if he was too late? It was very bad when someone stopped shivering from the cold. Why did he let Seiji run off by himself? He threw a few large pieces of wood in the fire to insure continued heat and finally settled down beside his koibito. The tears still falling noticed but ingorec, his full attention on the male in the bed. Wiping away the tears with his arm he climbed into bed taking off his own cold clothes and pulled his koi close to him.

He thought about getting warm rags and padding them over the cold body, but declined he couldn't warm Seiji up too fast.

"I love you koibito, please don't leave me." Touma wasn't cold, the light from the stars and moon protecting him. So his presence would only help Seiji. But no matter how many blankets he put on them, sharing his own body heat Seiji was still cold. He knew it would take time anyway. He occasionally added wood to fire when the fires didn't rise enough for him to see them where he was lying. Reluctant to leave Seiji but knowing he had to keep the cabin warm.

Look what you got yourself into Seiji-kun! I swear sometimes I could choke you or better put you on a leash. Touma shuddered just thinking about it. Seiji on a leash… he would probably hang Touma. Worry me to death! And I'm not even the worrying type. Seriously, a huge snowstorm can blow down on them and Touma would just cuddle up with Seiji and read a book. His pet really doesn't worry either; wolves just let nature take its course.

Just wait till you wake up! I'm going to make you regret ever running off! Touma found himself growling and quickly stopped.

Seiji felt consciousness picking at him as his mind worked idly to regain it's normal functions. He drifted between, wishing so much to just go back to sleep. He was so tired. But as his attempts were useless he began to slowly sense the things around him. The first thing was warmth. Wonderful comforting heat. He only remembered cold darkness enveloping him then warmth. His nose wiggled as a familiar scent tickled it. He wiggled it again investigating this peculiar scent that sent his mind into frenzies to find its identity. And was so happy when he did. Touma's scent. His koibito's and blackberries. Which caused a memory to pop up. He never really knew his blue fuzzball liked berries till he saw him emerge out of blackberry bush his fur a new shade of blue. Seiji nearly had a heart attack, pretty dark blue mixed with that offending shade of blue.

He nuzzled the soft warm fur and snuggled closer. Seiji opened his eyes tiredly and reached a hand to the favorite part of his lover when he's a wolf. Touma beared the constant obsession over his ears by his lover simply because he loved him, but Seiji still received a few complaints.

He probably worried himself to sleep, he thought sadly.

He closed his eyes as he ran his hand through thick fur already too exhausted to stay in the waking world.

Touma yawned slinging an arm around the other person occupying the bed. He stretched out lazily and pried an eye open to check on the blonde. No longer shivering violently but cuddled up in the almost too warm blankets with Touma. There was no way Touma could get up if he wanted to. Seiji's arm was wrapped around him, his head resting on Touma's chest, and his knees entangled in Touma's. Protective of his territory even in his sleep, himself still yet too weak to wake up. Now with their new position, Seiji's head slid off his chest and was now on his shoulder. It was like Touma was this huge body pillow, whatever Seiji saw fit to sleep on, he did. There wasn't any problem in this. Touma was just a little worried now that he found out what happen. There was nothing to do about it. Dealing with those things was always dangerous.

At least Seiji was warm now, cold never suited the blonde. He basked in the warm light of the sun but the dark bothered him. And no, it wasn't like Touma detested the light; that would be evil. He just enjoyed moon and starlight. Seiji liked the moon too, said it felt familiar but he could never figure it out. He would ponder for hours gently stroking Touma's hair like he was a wolf. And like all wolves, which Seiji took granted of, he would doze and eventually fall in a deep sleep under the midnight sky. Touma sighed; yes Seiji could be evil sometimes. But right now warm under the covers sleeping peacefully with all the grace in the world. Touma still loved him, and would refuse to let him out of bed. Healed or not healed. He pulled an arm out of the cover to caress his lightly tanned skin. Touma was also glad Seiji returned to his normal color.

A smile formed itself on his face as he felt gentle hands running through his hair. Not wanting it to stop he stayed perfectly still, he absolutely loved having his hair played with. It wasn't a difficult task his weak body quickly agreed. But when the hand started to caress his warm cheek his eyes slid half way open. He was met with the most amazing sight. Touma lay just next to him the stubborn blue bang falling in his face giving him that child look. A bright smile that lit up his whole face making him all the more radiant. Now all what Seiji had to do was keep his eyes open. To admire the love that saved his life. He couldn't believe he was still weak, it felt like he's been sleeping for days. Plus wolves heal three times faster than humans, especially the golden wolves.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Fine." He was far too stubborn to admit his weakness.

Touma chuckled. "You smell fine."

"It's none of your business poking your nose where it shouldn't be."

"What do you want me to do? Cut it off?" he laughed tracing his fingers down the blonde's face. He was glad Seiji was awake now but he _is_ going back to sleep, he's too weak to stay awake.

"Of course not. You have a very cute nose," he said matter-of-factly

Touma sighed helplessly and rolled over pulling Seiji on top of him. He already checked him and the blonde had no injuries so he didn't have to be too gentle with him.

"I thought I almost lost you koi," he said sadly gazing into violet eyes.

Seiji remembered that breathing was important in normal life functions and let out the breath that froze as his Touma-kun suddenly lay beneath him. Why does Touma _still _do this to him? Touma's soft warm body pressed against his almost made him want to howl. Which would be completely inappropriate and to mention embarrassing... not saying Touma's made him to do it before.

"Gomenasai. Didn't mean to worry you."

Touma growled irritably. "You did a fantastic job of it...What happen to you?"

"They're still hunting us koi. They made me change to my human form so I would be more vulnerable. I don't know how."

Wolves didn't stick to drama like humans. It was simple, you harm a wolf's property you pay, you come within a line of territory, you're warned. Not that wolves call their loves property, more like pet or koi in the old language that all wolves knew. But out of all the words Seiji could call Touma. Which was a variety it wasn't like he only had a few to pick from. Koi, Koibito, Touma-kun another word for love, pet, cub, and love. He picked fuzzball. Making Touma the fierce most feared predator in the land look like some harmless, gentle, cuddly, fuzzy animal. Anyway it wasn't like he went out and... hunted. That was just gross, maybe dogs can sink that low but Touma preferred noodles, chocolate, any kind of sweets he can get his hands on. Fish was okay, he guessed. Of course he still ate meat. He went out to the store and bought sausages and other things.

"You're so warm." Seiji whispered hovering his lips temptingly over his koi's. His hands instantly met blue soft hair ready to pull him closer.

"You need to..." he said knowing exactly where this was going to head but was cut off with his pet's lips pressed against his. So Seiji thought he was the dominant one huh? Humph. Wolves obviously weren't meant to be gay.

Touma parted his lips as his koi's tongue brushed against his asking for entrance, and moaned in his mouth when Seiji quite aggressively explored it. Pulling him closer to deepen the kiss he forced his tongue into Seiji's mouth, permission or no permission.

They finally pulled away for breath, rubbing their noses against each other giggling.

"It's too hot koi." Seiji played with the stubborn bangs that nearly hid his koi's beautiful starry eyes. Touma did do a successful job at warming him up but he was to use to the constant temperature of their cabin.

"You're too weak to be out of bed."

"Less blankets then?"

"No."

Seiji made a pouting face that usually makes his koi bend to his wishes, Touma ignored it and instead kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You can pout all you want, you're very cute when you do." He wiggled out from under Seiji and yawned loudly looking back at the curious faced blonde. He needed to get something to eat for his pet while he was still awake.

"Hot chocolate?"

"We still have choco leaves?" he thought Touma ate them all plain getting himself extremely hyper. Touma can act such like a cub sometimes. He had to follow the giddy wolf making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"We should." His voice muffled by the white shirt over his head. He put a pair of socks on nearly stumbling backwards.

"Got anything cool?" Seiji asked hopefully. He didn't want anything hot. He was hot enough. The warmth was making him sleepy, and the stubborn voice in his head said he refused to go asleep and prove Touma was right.

"Snow." Touma grinned adding wood to the fire making a note to go buy some more next time he went into town. Also reminding him of his human job, a carpenter's helper. It paid enough to feed two wolves. Seiji worked along side him of course. He doubted they could be apart from each other an entire day. When wolves find their lovers they are… bound to each other.

"Your humor fills me with laughter." Seiji said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't even think you can act seductive and make me feel better either." Seiji could smell it on Touma.

"You're so grouchy, you were happy just a few minutes ago when you thought you dominated me." Touma retorted walking to the kitchen.

"I didn't get my way."

"You're spoiled." He called from the kitchen.

"I am not!" he yawned. Was Touma doing this on purpose just to tire him out? That sounded like his fuzzball. They always had this argument when one of them got in trouble with those things. Just this time, it's never been so bad. They've always been able to make it home, even if they were half conscious. He could smell the worry in Touma, whether he chose to show it or not. It made him feel guilty.

"How long was I asleep fuzzball?"

Touma stormed out of the kitchen, clearly upset, one wooden spoon waving angrily in the air up and down. "Seiji-kun you make me sound like one of those human stuffed animals calling me that!" He jabbed his fists on his hips, Seiji thinking it made his fuzzball look incredibly sexy. "I'm a wolf!"

"Yes, a very sexy human, and cute cuddly wolf." he replied calmly. Touma blushed and retreated to the kitchen.

"Four days."

Four days? He must have been out of it or something more had to happen. Two days was a lot. Fuzzball is so wonderful! Stayed in the bed with me till I woke up. I should make it up to him. Make him something. Seiji grinned, or make out with him. Thoroughly. Showing him my thanks. It didn't take much to please Touma as long as you knew what he liked. First there was candy. Touma didn't need any candy; he was already seductive enough. Blueberries were good. Seiji looked over himself, no injuries they already healed. He was still tired though, and he wouldn't mind going back to sleep. It was unwise to leave Touma cooking by himself anyway.

"Touma-kun, what are you fixing?" he called absently, trying to pull some blankets down and hiding them at the foot of the bed. It was a little noticeable, Touma might be able to tell if he go in the bed with him.

"Something for you to eat." Seiji heard something break.

"Try to not hurt yourself my fuzzball." Seiji stuck his head out over the bed searching for his necklaces he left behind… how many days ago? Five days ago. The cabin was just as warm as the covers. Seiji saw no logic in keeping him in bed when the cabin was just as warm. He found one a smooth small stone that sparkled with the five elements. It reminded him of nature and Touma gave it to him. Anything Touma gave him was prized. He leaned over farther peering under the bed and finally found the other necklace. This one he just found and not wearing them made him feel… not himself. He supposed humans called these orbs or marbles or something like that. It was a light green but dark green at the same time, the colors swirling together. Odd, since he thought he would be more attracted to a gold color. It reminded him of the sun, it's radiant light when clouds covered the sky. It calmed him as he twirled it in his palm, seeming to produce its own light. It probably did, mortals knew nothing of the magical world. They didn't perceive the way nature did.

"In bed Seiji." Touma plopped down on the bed handing Seiji a ball of rice and chicken. He was hungry, very hungry in fact, and wolves eat a lot. He just had trouble not getting enough food on the fork to fill his mouth.

Seiji couldn't contain a yawn, watching Touma sitting against the wall staring out the window. He sit his bowl on the table now full, warm, and sleepier. The lack of light streaming through the window made him notice it wasn't daytime but actually night. How in the world could he not notice it? Not feel it? Of course, his fuzzball wanted to go outside. But Touma wouldn't leave him. Not with Seiji like this. He hated Touma like this.

"Won't you go outside pet?" he asked thoughtfully. Seiji would be fine by himself and Touma would come back in a few hours later and snuggle up with him.

"What? No I'm staying with you. Anyway you're yawning your head off." Touma stood up not smoothly at all. Grumbling something incoherently. He smiled and climbed in the bed with Seiji, whose eyes were already drifting shut and breath slowing in the rhythm of sleep. He did notice the lack of blankets and felt them wadded up at the end of the bed. By the time he got himself situated Seiji was already fast asleep.

* * *

"You have a lack of paying attention don't you?" Touma chided.

Seiji shrugged innocently.

"Baka." Seiji was determined to get out of bed. That he was fine, and there was no sense for him to stay in bed when he was so restless. It wasn't his fault anyway, simply because he was a wolf. He's never been inside so long and was practically bouncing around the cabin. Seiji woke up fully rested and ready to get out. Continuously prodding Touma in the ribs. When that didn't work, he decided to howl, quite loudly, in Touma's ear. Touma woke up to an innocent Seiji in human form. Giving him no proof that the blonde howled in his ear. Seiji-kun told him it was his imagination. Whatever it was it did get Touma up. No respect! 'Just take care of me till I get better, once I do however I want you to do whatever I want.'

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Eggs and sausage."

Touma's nose wrinkled at the thought of eggs. Ugh, gross. How can he like eggs? I swear Seiji is such an oddball, most likely the only one in his litter. That would explain a lot. Seiji is so spoiled. Really! They got no taste unless you add cheese and butter to them. We don't have any milk anyway. If that's one thing they drink it's milk. They can down a bucket in a week.

"And bread." Seiji added.

Touma went to the kitchen grumbling about something, but before he could reach it a hand enclosed around his wrist. Before he knew it Seiji had his pinned in his lap smiling seductively. 

"I really hate when you smile at me that way." He was then pinned on the bed, not a very good thing to do to a wolf but Touma decided by the way Seiji is acting he wanted a make out session.

Seiji straddled his hips kissing one of the lightly tanned palms then rested it against his hips. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." He replied honestly.

"Good, I like this way of saying thank you."

Touma reached up to pull Seiji closer and one of their famous heated kisses begun.

A/n ah well… ive had this fic for a long time. Therefore to me it looks wrong and written weird. So it would be cool if you readers could tell me if the chapter flows smoothly. But beware: none of my stories are written smoothly. Take the reviews kindly… if the story is bad I beg you tell me in a nice way. Grammatical mistakes will like to be known too. Thank you!


End file.
